


galaxy

by iserlohn (lincesque)



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lincesque/pseuds/iserlohn
Summary: "Can I touch you?" Yang murmurs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zilingF](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=zilingF).
  * Inspired by [this lovely piece of art](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/398370) by zilingF. 



> for this lovely fanartist who draws gorgeous yang (including reuyang!!) art <3 specifically inspired by the piece linked above ([on lofter here](http://ziling-cwcr.lofter.com/post/1efb9f08_eebbd8db)) ♥ please give her a follow and some love on [twitter](<a%20href=) or [lofter](http://ziling-cwcr.lofter.com/)!
> 
> this is two chapters because not only did i do an eng drabble to satisfy my feels, i also attempted a bad tl into chinese so i could gift it to the artist~ this is the first time i've ever written any fic in a language other than english and gosh my skills are so bad. 
> 
> huge thanks to panda for edits on the chinese version. ~~i am totally in the market for a chinese beta if anyone. wants to offer XD~~

*

"Can I touch you?" Yang murmurs, gesturing towards his own face almost shyly.

The doctors had said that Yang's sight will come back eventually, once the optic nerves had healed enough by themselves. Still, despite knowing that fact doesn't make Yang, eyes wide and unseeing, seem any less vulnerable. Reuenthal pushes down the urge to gather him up and hide him away, to protect him from the world with everything in his power.

It's a laughable thought though, that the _Undefeated Magician_ of the Alliance would need anyone's protection, especially his own.

Reuenthal ends up staring at him for one long moment as these thoughts run through his mind and it's long enough that Yang starts to turn away, mumbling an apology.

Reuenthal sighs, pulling him back with his hand just above Yang's wrist. He pushes him down onto a chaise, movements careful enough so that Yang doesn't stumble or overbalance, and then sits down right next to him, pressing up against him thigh to thigh. He reaches out and takes Yang's smaller hands in his own before guiding those warm palms onto his cheeks.

"Go on then."

Yang tilts his head, blinking once, gaze unfocused before his lips curve into a soft smile. He leans forward, sliding his hands lightly across the side of Reuenthal's face, touch gentle.

Reuenthal stays perfectly still, almost too afraid to even breathe, as Yang maps out his features inch by inch. Those long fingers skim over his forehead, down his cheekbones, across the sharpness of his jaw, and then brushes gently over his lips and across the trembling flutter of his eyelids.

"Oskar," Yang says, soft. "You're so beautiful."

Reuenthal can't resist then, capturing Yang's roving hands with his own and bringing one down to his lips, kissing the palm gently and feeling Yang shiver. He pulls Yang into his lap proper and presses his lips to every part that Yang had just touched - his forehead, his cheeks, another against the smooth line of his jaw. Reuenthal places dainty little pecks over each of Yang's now closed eyes before he leans in and kisses him for real, lips gentle.

When they pull apart, Reuenthal lifts Yang's hand again, kissing the tips of his fingers lightly, eyes hooded and pleased as he takes in the rosy tint on Yang's cheeks and the reddened swell to his mouth. 

"No," he says, staring into Yang's dark eyes, and in that moment, he thinks he can see the entire galaxy spinning within them, slow. 

Reuenthal leans in close, lips against Yang's ear, voice soft, "The only thing that's beautiful here is you."

*


	2. Chapter 2

*

“我能摸一下你吗？“ 杨低声说道，羞涩的指了一指自己的脸。

虽然医生们说过杨的视力迟早会恢复，但现在的他，眨着无辜却失明的眼睛，却让罗严塔尔觉得这时的黑发年轻元帅更加脆弱。罗严塔尔努力地压下了想把杨像宝物一样藏起来，并且竭尽全力护他周全的念头。

罗严塔尔马上意识到自己不合逻辑的思维实在太可笑了，自嘲地想，如果同盟的魔术师需要保护应该也轮不到作为帝国元帅的自己吧。

也许因为罗严塔尔思考时间太长，杨低落的别开了头，嘟嘟囔囔地开始道歉。

罗严塔尔轻轻地叹了口气，一手握着杨手腕把他拉了回来并顺势小心翼翼将他推到了沙发的座位上。杨坐下之后，罗严塔尔也顺其自然地贴着他，坐在了他的身边。罗严塔尔双手抓起杨的一只小手，将他的掌心贴到自己的脸上。

”那就来吧。“

杨眨了眨眼睛，他茫然望着罗严塔尔，嘴角上挂着淡淡的微笑。他的指尖轻轻的划过罗严塔尔的脸庞。

当杨用他的手指尖勾勒出他的容貌时，罗严塔尔坐在原位一动也不敢动甚至连呼吸都已经忘记。杨的指尖掠过罗严塔尔的额头、双颊和轮廓分明的下颌，然后轻柔地划过他的薄唇和颤抖的睫毛。

“奥斯卡,” 杨轻柔地说道，”你真的好美。“

罗严塔尔此刻再无法忍耐，抓起杨的一只手，蜻蜓点水般地轻啄了一下他的手心，然后将他整个人温柔地拉进自己的怀抱，亲吻着杨的每个部分。罗严塔尔吻了一下杨的额头，然后他的嘴唇轻轻划过杨的下颌和杨微闭的双眸，最后才深深地吻上了他那柔软的双唇。

一吻毕，罗严塔尔再次抓起杨的手，轻轻地吻着他的指尖，他带着满意的神情欣赏着杨脸上泛起的红晕和他微有红肿的嘴唇。

罗严塔尔凝视着杨，他的眼眸里似乎装着整个宇宙。他微微地摇了摇头。“你错了，杨。在这里，美丽这个词非你莫属。“

*

**Author's Note:**

> i'm [here on tumblr](https://fortress-of-iserlohn.tumblr.com/) :D


End file.
